Tarde insólita
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Día de San Valentin. Killua sale en una cita y Gon se pregunta que demonios hace en el departamento de Hisoka en esas fechas.


Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad del señor **Togashi**.

Esta historia participa en el reto de **Febrero** por el día de **San Valentín** en el foro **Comunidad del Cazador. **

* * *

.

Gon tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. ¿Cómo en su sano juicio había acabado allí? Intentó escuchar en su cabeza las palabras del mago una vez más para poder averiguar cómo demonios un "Vamos a mi departamento" le había parecido una buena idea en algún momento. Idiota. Era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente en ese momento. Casi podía escuchar los regaños de Killua cuando le relatara su extraña tarde.

Todo había comenzado hace unas ocho horas, a las puertas del hotel en el que él y su albino amigo se estaban hospedando. Era 14 de febrero, y era la primera vez que Killua demostraba interés por alguna chica pasando ese día con ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?-. Preguntó el de cabello blanco ya casi listo para salir. Traía puesta ropa casual, pero Gon sabía que se había arreglado más de lo común. Sonrió bobamente al tener ese pensamiento.

-Claro que sí, Killua, no te preocupes por mí-. Contestó el moreno animado, logrando finalmente convencer a su amigo.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche-. Dijo por último antes de voltearse, a lo que Gon agitó su mano con emoción.

-¡Adiós Killua! ¡Esfuérzate en tu cita!-.

El albino sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban y estuvo a punto de girarse para golpear a ese idiota, pero prefirió marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible para no escuchar otro de los vergonzosos comentarios de Gon.

El moreno despidió a su amigo con las últimas señas y luego se quedó de pie en su lugar, con una expresión seria. Sacó el papel que tenía en su bolsillo y revisó un vez más la dirección que tenía escrita. Había llegado la hora de encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

No podía negar que se sentía culpable por haber ocultado sus reales planes a su amigo, pero lo conocía demasiado bien. Incluso si llegara a aceptar su decisión, estaba seguro de que no podría haber salido en aquella cita sin preocuparse. Era la primera vez que veía a Killua relacionarse con alguien en un ámbito romántico, y no podía permitirse arruinarlo.

Caminó aproximadamente unos diez minutos cuando por fin llegó al lugar señalado. Cada célula de su cuerpo se activó y se puso alerta en el momento en que sintió la fuerte presión del aura del enemigo. Dio unos pasos más antes de encontrarse de frente con aquella conocida figura, con aquella mirada que le causaba escalofríos. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a él, tal y como lo habían acordado en el coliseo del cielo, sin ninguna regla que los detuviera y pagando el precio de ser perdedor con la propia vida.

Su cuerpo adquirió una posición de lucha de manera instantánea, y dejó que su ahora trabajada aura emanara de su cuerpo sin restricciones. Era mucho más fuerte ahora, y podía sentirlo. Pudo verlo también en el rostro del mago, quien tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos ya se encontraban algo opacados por el deseo.

-Maravilloso-. Dijo el de cabello naranjo, forzando su cuerpo a mantenerse en posición en lugar de saltar sobre su presa. –Pero aun no es suficiente-.

Gon quedó tan anonadado con aquella afirmación que sintió su defensa flaquear. Sin embargo, de inmediato dejó salir su ira con un arrebato de aura que lo rodeó de manera peligrosa. Detestaba ser subestimado, y más cuando se tomaba algo en serio.

-¡No me subestimes, Hisoka! ¡Ya no soy un niño!-. Vociferó logrando que al mago se le pusiera la piel de gallina. No podía seguir en esa situación con el joven cazador, o no sería capaz de controlarse.

-No me malinterpretes-. Comenzó a explicar, abandonando toda intención de pelea en su comportamiento. –Has crecido mucho, pero aun no ha llegado el momento.- Puso una mano en u cintura. –Además, no te llamé aquí para luchar-.

Con esta última frase, Gon olvidó por completo su posición de lucha, y lo miró intrigado. ¿Para qué podría haberlo llamado Hisoka si no era para luchar? De pronto se sintió intrigado, y se obligó a permanecer en su lugar. Todo sentimiento de ira se había convertido de pronto en curiosidad.

-Más bien, quería hacerte una invitación-. Continuó el mago, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. –Verás, me enteré de que tu pequeño amigo se encuentra en una cita, lo que significa que tú y yo estamos desocupados. Sería una lástima pasar el día de San Valentín solos, ¿No te parece?

El menor sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. La forma en la que el mago hablaba hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y más aún si intentaba descifrar el significado de sus palabras. Era imposible que Hisoka lo invitase tan solo para pasar el rato, pero tampoco podía imaginar qué era lo que tenía planeado.

Su sentido común, representado por la voz de Killua en su cabeza le ordenaba a gritos que se diera la vuelta y se marchara, y decidió que aquello sería lo mejor.

-No necesito tu compañía-. Le espetó aun algo molesto por lo que para él había significado haber sido subestimado unos momentos antes. El pelirrojo no se inmutó demasiado con aquella respuesta, como si se la esperase.

-Oh, yo no diría eso si fuera tú. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que los ayudé a ti y a tu pequeño grupo en La Isla de la Ambición? Tú no eres de aquellas personas a las que les gusta deber favores, ¿Verdad?

Gon hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Eso era verdad, y lo peor era que Hisoka no les había pedido nada a cambio. Frunció el poco el seño, y escuchó nuevamente la voz de Killua ordenándole que se marchase, pero esta vez no podía hacerle caso. Si había algo que él definitivamente no haría, sería dejar una deuda pendiente. Y si eso significaba formar parte de alguna de las alocadas ideas de aquel mago psicópata, que así fuera. Se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso como para defenderse si algo llegase a salir mal.

-Y bien, ¿Qué dices?-. Preguntó el mayor, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, iré contigo-. Aceptó finalmente. –Pero si se trata de algo que no me agrade, me iré de inmediato-. Agregó con seriedad.

Hisoka sonrió satisfecho. –Oh, estoy seguro de que te gustará-. Anunció antes de comenzar a caminar. Gon dudó unos instantes antes de comenzar a seguirlo, pero luego sus pies siguieron obedientemente el camino que trazaba el payaso.

Intentó imaginar en qué clase de situación estaría Killua, cómo sería la chica con la que había salido, y supuso que su tarde debía ir mucho mejor que la suya. Pasar San Valentín con Hisoka no es realmente un panorama que él desearía. O mejor dicho, que cualquier persona normal desearía.

Inspeccionó el camino por el que avanzaban, notando que se alejaban un poco del centro de la ciudad. Sabía que aquello debía alarmarlo, pero por algún inexplicable motivo, se encontraba demasiado tranquilo. Quizás era por el aura que emanaba su acompañante en ese momento, que no demostraba peligro alguno. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que entraron en un edificio. El pequeño cazador no pudo más con la curiosidad, y finalmente tuvo que preguntar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi departamento, se encuentra en el séptimo piso-. Dijo pulsando el botón del ascensor.

Gon subió sin titubear, pero preguntándose sin parar por qué Hisoka querría que lo acompañase. Intentó imaginar qué sería lo que lo esperaría en su departamento, pero para su sorpresa, el lugar se veía perfectamente normal. Al entrar, el mago lo invitó a tomar asiento con modales que para él eran totalmente desconocidos. Comenzaba a preguntarse si era el mismo Hisoka que conoció durante la prueba del cazador.

-Serviré algo para comer, si gustas puedes esperarme en ese sofá-.

La mención de la comida distrajo al menor de sus pensamientos. Recordó de pronto que no había comido nada, y la hora de almuerzo ya estaba cerca. Al menos habría algo bueno dentro de todo eso, y podría comer.

Se sentó frente al mago, quien ya había dejado los platos sobre la mesa y no dudó demasiado en comenzar a engullir lo que tenía frente a él con suma rapidez. A diferencia suya, el pelirrojo servía su comida con perfectos modales y una calma envidiable. De pronto se le hizo de lo más extraño estar compartiendo una comida de aquella forma con quien había considerado un rival, y aun más importante, era un asesino desquiciado. Se preguntó que pensaría Killua si lo viera en aquella extraña situación.

-¿Pensando en tu amigo? Podría apostar que le va de maravilla en su cita-. Adivinó el mago diestramente. El menor ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente descifrara sus pensamientos cual libro abierto, pero aun había algo que le preocupaba.

-¿Cómo sabes que Killua se encuentra en una cita?-. Interrogó temiendo que Hisoka pudiera interferir.

-Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos-. Contestó con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no voy a molestarlos mientras tú permanezcas conmigo-.

El moreno tomó aquella oración como una amenaza, y de pronto se puso más alerta. Sin embargo, el mago fingió que no lo notó y continuó hablando.

-Podría apostar que en estos momentos se están besando-.

Aquel comentario lo tomó tan por sorpresa que se sonrojó sin remedio. No sabía si por la extraña situación o por imaginar a su mejor amigo haciendo eso con una chica, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodamente avergonzado. El mago soltó una risita, satisfecho tras haber conseguido lo que quería. Gon repentinamente había perdido el apetito. El mago de pronto comenzó a servir un líquido en un vaso preguntándole si quería algo para beber, y en un intento de distraerse, Gon se lo llevó de inmediato a la boca y tras darle un par de sorbos, casi lo escupe.

-¡Sabe horrible!-. Se quejó sintiendo que su garganta le escocía. Mito san y su abuela atendían en un lugar donde se vendían ese tipo de bebidas, y nunca le habían permitido probarlas. Sin embargo, podía reconocerlo perfectamente por el olor. Aquello que había probado era más fuerte que cualquiera de las bebidas que antes había olido.

-No me digas que nunca antes habías probado algo así-. Se burló el mago llevándose su propio vaso a los labios y tragando un par de sorbos sin problema.

-Por supuesto que no, Mito san dijo que esto no era para niños-. Se defendió el menor, alejando el vaso lo más que pudo de él.

-Oh, pero si no eras tú el que decía hace unas horas atrás que ya no eras un niño.- Se mofó el mago, volviendo a adornar su rostro con una sonrisa. –Si de verdad lo piensas, entonces pruébamelo-. Dijo empujando nuevamente el vaso con licor hacia el menor.

Este miró al mago, y luego al vaso algo molesto. Detestaba que el mayor le tomara el pelo, y estaba decidido a hacerle tragarse sus palabras. Tomó el vaso con determinación, y vació su contenido de una sola vez. El escozor en su garganta no tardó en volverse a presentar, pero esta vez estaba acompañado por un molesto mareo que hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-Muy bien, Gon, te has ganado un premio-. Dijo el mago poniéndose de pie. Gon no supo si era por el mareo o la confusión del momento, pero cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la situación, el mago se encontraba inclinado sobre su silla tomando total posesión sobre sus labios.

Su cuerpo se quedó estático en el lugar, desobedeciendo toda orden de su cerebro que le pedía a gritos que se alejara de allí. Cuando el pelirrojo acabó con aquel contacto, el menor pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente al tomar conciencia de la situación.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!- Preguntó levantándose de la mesa de un salto, haciendo que su silla callera hacia atrás. Se encontraba sumamente avergonzado, en especial por no haber evitado que aquello sucediera. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?

-Asumo que ese fue tu primer beso-. Hisoka sonrió y caminó calmadamente en dirección al moreno. Este se alejó por inercia, llevando uno de sus brazos a su boca al recordar la sensación que aquel contacto le había hecho sentir.

No pudo hacer mucho cuando el mayor se abalanzó sobre él y sujetó sus brazos para iniciar una nueva ronda de besos, esta vez muy diferente. Sujetó con una de las manos la barbilla del menor e introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad sin restricción alguna. El sabor que los besos del moreno no era nada inferior a lo que se había esperado, y pese a que el deseo aumentaba en cada segundo, mantuvo un ritmo pausado para darle a su compañero tiempo para adecuarse a la situación.

Jugueteó libremente con su lengua mientras sus largos dedos se deslizaron por el torso del menor, encontrando al final una abertura que le daba acceso a su piel. Acarició aquel formado abdomen que reflejaba perfectamente el fruto de su riguroso entrenamiento. Tan solo imaginar lo fuerte que debía ser en estos momentos era suficiente como para perder el control, pero intentó por todos sus medios mantener la compostura.

Gon sentía que a medida que el contacto aumentaba, también lo hacía su temperatura. Su cuerpo era ahora un mar de sensaciones que difícilmente podía distinguir. Aun no terminaba de concebir lo que estaba pasando, pero en su cabeza quedaba demasiado poco espacio para pensar como para sacar una conclusión ahora. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder a lo placentero que se sentía ese tipo de contacto.

El mayor abandonó la boca de su presa para comenzar a lamer y morder su cuello y oreja. Ver el rostro del moreno perplejo, cada vez cediendo más a sus caricias le hacía querer apurar más el paso.

-Te dije que te gustaría-. Susurró en su oído con una voz insinuante. Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre los brazos del menor al no ser ya necesario, y llevó su mano a la intimidad de este para acariciarla por sobre la tela del pantalón.

Gon sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y soltó un pequeño quejido. Si antes se le había hecho difícil pensar, ahora le resultaba imposible.

-Ya no puedo contenerme, espero que estés listo-. Murmuró una vez más antes de sujetarle firmemente por las caderas y acomodase entre sus piernas. El menor sintió una adrenalina solo comparable a la que solía sentir durante una batalla. Quizás eso era lo que lo obligaba a permanecer en aquella posición, temeroso e impaciente por saber lo que vendría a continuación. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor. Había algo insano en su mente que le pedía que aumentara el contacto, que lo obligaba a querer más.

Sin embargo, la siguiente acción del mago jamás llegó, ya que se paró en seco al escuchar el sonido de su celular desde la mesita de centro.

El menor hizo lo mejor que pudo intentando recuperar el aliento mientras el mago se levantaba a contestar.

-Espero que se trate de algo importante-. Dijo con voz calmada una vez que contestó.

Aquella llamada de illumi no pudo haber durado más de treinta segundos, pero una vez que cortó y se giró hacia su presa, esta ya no estaba.

Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón con desgano.

-Que mala suerte-. Dijo al aire. De pronto, su mirada se desvió hacia el celular con sospecha. -Me pregunto si lo habrá hecho a propósito.

.

.

El menor corrió a toda velocidad sin detenerse. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Por qué había permitido que todo eso pasara? No podía encontrar una explicación, solo agradecía que aquella llamada hubiera sido tan oportuna, ya que de lo contrario era probable que hubiera continuado con eso hasta el final. Cerró los ojos con fuerza de solo imaginarlo, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida. ¡Hisoka! Ese mago, psicópata pervertido, aquel caprichoso ser que tanto le había hecho enfadar en distintas ocasiones se había encargado de conducirlo a un estado en el que difícilmente podía pensar. No es que fuera una persona tan racional, pero sin duda su sentido común era mejor de lo que había sido en ese departamento.

Solo se detuvo una vez que llegó al hotel, respirando agitadamente. Se deshizo de su ropa y se introdujo a la ducha de su habitación, como si de aquella forma pudiera borrar los vergonzosos acontecimientos de hace unos minutos atrás. Las caricias y los besos seguían tortuosamente marcados en su piel, y el agua fría no tenía el efecto que deseaba.

Después de unos diez minutos, por fin logró calmar las revoluciones de su cuerpo, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las camas. Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Encendió la televisión con la esperanza de que lo distrajera un poco, pero era inútil. La sensual voz de Hisoka susurrándole en el oído seguía apareciendo en su mente.

Bastante sonrojado, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacarse aquello de la cabeza cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Para su alivio, era su amigo.

-¡Killua!-. Exclamó feliz de tener algo más en lo que pensar. -¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

El albino dejó sus cosas sobre un sillón y se sentó despreocupadamente sobre la cama.

-Estuvo bien-. Dijo sin mucha expresividad, tomando una bolsa de golosinas. Gon se decepcionó un poco con aquella respuesta, pero tampoco se explicaba por qué había esperado algo distinto. Era Killua, después de todo.

-Oh, sin embargo, algo interesante ocurrió-. Continuó el albino, captando nuevamente la atención de su amigo. –Hisoka apareció cuando venía de regreso.

Tan solo al escuchar ese nombre, el moreno se quedó petrificado, y su cara brilló como la luz roja de un semáforo.

-Pensé que me daría problemas, pero tan solo dijo algo a lo que no pude darle sentido, era como una especie de mensaje. "Terminaremos lo que comenzamos"…Después de eso se marchó. Extraño, ¿No? ¿Gon?

El moreno reaccionó de pronto, y se puso de pie enérgicamente.

-Mejor olvídalo, Killua, ya sabes que Hisoka es extraño. ¡Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre!-. Exclamó atropelladamente, corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¡Gon! ¡Espera! Maldición…

El menor sabía perfectamente el significado de aquel mensaje, y realmente, no lo necesitaba. Sabía que aquello no quedaría así, Hisoka se las arreglaría para acabar con lo que habían comenzado. Y algo dentro de él, muy en el fondo, deseaba que asi fuera.

* * *

Dios mío que atraso, fue en parte porque me puse a trabajar, pero la mayor parte de la culpa se la lleva lo dejada que fui como para dejarlo para última hora, y un montón de estupideces en mi mente. Admito que me costó mucho menos de lo que pensé escribir sobre estos dos, aunque tuve ciertos bloqueos. Espero no ser tan irresponsable para la próxima, y estoy intentando ponerme las pilas con todo lo que debo xD

Saludos, y gracias por leer :3


End file.
